Returning Home
by Narnian Nights
Summary: When Evangelia and Gabriella return to fourteenth century Italy to the time they are both falling in love with, Lia finds herself faced with her reunion to the most dashing and loyal of all Italian knights: Luca Forelli. Still confused about being in such a strange time and place, she isn't sure how to react; that is, until she finds herself in his arms.


**Author's Note: **Well, hasn't it been a while? It certainly seem like it's been forever. I'm back (sorta) with this tiny little story. I haven't written much lately, and I still don't have the time for writing, but I recently read the final book in the 'River of Times' series, two of my friends followed the lead, and we've all been an emotional wreck together! As a result, this came to be. Luca and Lia are, by far, my favorite couple. I will forever ship Greco and Gabi (though I was kinda happy either way it went, surprisingly enough. I didn't get mad like I did at The Hunger Games. But that's another rant entirely.), but for the sake of this story-ish thing, Gabi is fully into Marcello as the story goes. However, the focus remains on my favorites, Luca and Lia. By the way, if anyway has a spare Luca lying around, I'd be more than happy to pay for air fare for him to be sent to me... ;) Anywho, this isn't completely 'canon', I suppose, but there are still spoilers if you haven't read the first two books. So beware! And if you haven't read them, go do so and thank me later! :D And now I'll shut up. Happy reading feels!

I walked into the city with my family, keeping back beside my father who had been so newly restored to us. He still seemed stunned and confused, but I could only loop my arm through his own and rest my head against his arm for a moment as we came to a stop. It wasn't even likely that Luca was here anyway. He and Marcello were probably back at Castello Forelli, since that was their home. What were the odds that…

"MARCELLO!"

I lifted my head when I heard my sister's cry, watching as she met Marcello in a tight embrace. It only took a moment for that perfect fairytale kiss to happen, and I smiled even as I felt dad tense beside me. That would be something Marcello would have to deal with later, I was sure.

My gaze immediately turned from watching the two to scouting the surroundings for the flash of that gorgeous face I knew had to be near. If Marcello was here, Luca couldn't be too far off. He saw me before I saw him.

"Evangelia?"

The breathless exclamation came from my left and my head snapped in that direction, letting go of my father's arm at the same time. Now I could feel the full weight of dad's gaze on me.

"Luca." I blushed at how his name sounded coming from my lips, watched as that grin I loved oh so much came into place.

"I knew you would return. I simply knew it," he said in a voice that almost held a sob in it and I quickly found myself wrapped in a strong embrace. He certainly hadn't let up on the workouts any. If anything, he seemed even more solid than before. Tell me how _that's_ possible?

"How long has it been?" I found myself asking, marveling over the fact how perfectly I fit into his arms. He hadn't made the move to kiss me yet, though I found I wouldn't mind if he did. I almost considered making the move myself.

"A year," he said, a note of sadness in his voice, though when I pulled away to look up into those gorgeous green eyes, I found them happy once more. "One long, horrible year without you, my angel. But you're here again, as I knew you would be." I couldn't help a faint shiver when he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I could not ask for more than that."

"I'm sorry it took us so long," I responded apologetically, still feeling somewhat wobbly. If I responded that way to a kiss on the forehead, how on earth would I ever live through a real kiss?

"Nay, my lady. Don't apologize," he replied, shaking his head and smiling down at me. He glanced past me at my father, meeting the stern gaze bravely, though his arms around me didn't move. "I see your… mission was successful."

An even brighter smile made its way to my face as I turned in Luca's arm to meet my father's gaze. "Yes, it was," I replied with a happy nod. "Luca, I'd like you to meet my father, Benedetto Betarinni. Dad, this is Sir Luca Forelli."

My father crossed his arms and gave Luca a long look before holding out his hand to shake, which Luca firmly shook in response. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Luca said politely, clearly delighted at my own happiness. The stern glance didn't bother him in the least, but he had faced combat. An overprotective father, whom he had no intention of angering, was the least of his worries.

"And you as well," Dad replied, still summing Luca up before seeming to decide that there wasn't much to dislike. "I see you've taken quite the interest in my daughter."

"Quite indeed, sir," Luca replied happily. "From the moment I saw her, I knew that she was the woman I was made for."

"And how did you know that?" Dad replied with a raised eyebrow, even as I knew I had turned a stunning shade of red. I was rather curious to hear the answer myself, though.

"When I first met her, it was something of an… ah… rescue mission," Luca replied, cautious around the subject. Even so, Dad's eyes widened in alarm. "When we found her and made to leave, she took up a bow and didn't back down from the challenge presented to her. Most women I've met would simply let us knights do the saving, since that's our duty. But Evangelia… no, a simple rescue mission was not for her. Had she been unable to unshackle herself, I'm quite certain our service would not even have been mandatory. To put it simply, I knew she was not ordinary. I knew she was beautiful and incredible, and due to… other happenings as we left, I also saw her compassion for her sister. Her selflessness. She never backed down. And in the days that followed, as I got to know her, those feelings only had the chance to grow. Perhaps our meeting wasn't under the best of circumstances, but it was the greatest day of my life so far. The next greatest will be if she ever says 'yes' to a proposal."

By that point, I knew I had to be as red as a tomato. Luca's loving gaze had turned down to me on that last sentence and I saw the hope there. It had only been a few weeks for me, since I had met him. I'm only seventeen years old, far too young to get married, at least in my time. And I was still unsure about even staying in this time. But as I looked into Luca's eyes, I felt it click. This guy had waited for me for much longer than I had known him. When we first went back for our mother, it had been a year. Now he had waited a year more as we went back for my father. Luca has spent two years of his life… waiting for _me_.

There was no way I could say 'Never going to happen', because I knew that was an unlikely case. Unless we were forced to return, I knew I would stay here, and someday I would be Luca Forelli's bride. I just had to work up the courage and hoped he would stick around that long.

He was still waiting for a response and I could see the brightness in his eyes diminish some when I said absolutely nothing in return. I could still find no words, so instead I leaned up and placed a careful kiss on his cheek, narrowly missing his lips. Maybe that had been subconsciously on purpose.

"I can't make any promises," I responded softly, my eyes on his and still standing with my face dangerously close to his. "I am still unsure about this change, and it hasn't been as long for me as it has been for you. Perhaps if it had been, I would be able to say yes right now without you even asking. But it's only been weeks since I've met you by my standing, and I can't commit in any way so soon." I paused for a moment, letting a smile settle on my face. "But your attempts to woo me are certainly working, Sir Luca, that I cannot deny."

That charming grin returned to his face, his expression having changed from a joyous shock at the kiss on the cheek, to a slow smile, and then to that grin that made me want to melt. "Good," he said, laying his forehead against my own. "Because I'm not going to give up on my attempts until the day you agree to be my wife."

I let my eyes close as I simply enjoyed the feeling of being held in his arms and smiled. If he kept that up, he would not have a long wait.


End file.
